The founder's Heir
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Raised as a muggle, Kirsty Peterson is shocked to discover her house in ruins. However, after moving in with her Grandma and receiving her Hogwarts letter she finds all isn’t as muggle as it seems.... A tale of Prophecy, friends and family.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is something I'd written and I think posted on another site before under a different log in. However, I thought it deserved editing! This was meant originally to be a series of three books but I am inclined to do it as on long tale instead. Let me know what you think of the prologue and I'll continue editing. **

_**The Founder's Heir**_

_Prologue. _

My name is Kirsty Peterson. I'm eleven years old. Today I told my parents I was going shopping, that I would be back for dinner. I lied – dinner was never served…

Truly, I hadn't meant to be late but my friend wanted me to meet her elder brother… I wanted to keep my promise and come home. How was I to know what would happen? Hindsight isn't useful after the event…

I wish I'd said goodbye.

_Stepping off the bus, my eyes flicked to my watch. I was going to be very late home… but there was nothing I could do about it now. My parents would be furious that I didn't call! Braking into a slow jog, trying to keep a firm hold of my shopping, I headed down the road to my house. However, as I got closer, I spied a large crowd of people surrounding my house. There was a number of fire engines and ambulances hanging about. Worried, I attempted to jog faster and soon arrived at the fringes of the group. Managing to look through a gap, I was surprised to find that I couldn't see my house… beneath my feet I found rubble littering the road and pavement. Next door's house, which was more visable, had severe structural damage and many of the windows had been blown out. A wild feeling of fear erupted in the pit of my stomach._

_Somehow managing to catch the attention of the women next to me, I asked "What happened?"_

"'_bout at hour ago I hear a bang. Someone must have called the fire brigade cause their sirens turned up soon afterwards. Had to fight the blaze for about an hour!" she exclaimed, thinking I was an interested outsider. _

_Another women leaned over, "thankfully my two where in the back yard, lost most of our front windows. Through my Mike recons he saw a flash of red light before the house exploded. Very odd!"_

_My breath quickening, I stumbled through the crowd. I was praying that my parents were safe… my world was steadily falling apart. The crowd eventually let me through and I stood before something that could never have been my home. _

_Pieces of brick and glass lay everywhere, leaving something behind that resembled a scrap heap. The garden behind it was covered in debris and as I drew closer, I spotted the remains of my father's motorbike – his pride and joy. _

_Slipping under the Police tape, I moved towards a group of Police officers._

"_Excuse me," I whispered, scared at what I knew to have happened, "I live here. Are my parents alright?"_

_A women officer turned and looked at me sadly. Kneeling down to my height, she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder before speaking, "Hunny, about an hour ago your house exploded. We believe it was a gas explosion, unfortunately your parents were inside… I'm so sorry."_

_The world around me seemed to freeze. They couldn't be dead! My parents were always so full of life and happiness… it didn't seem particularly possible. _

"_Would you like to see them?" she asked gently._

_I nodded, needing to prove her words. _

_I couldn't hear her continued ramblings. My ears had stopped working when I moved into the forensic tent that had been set up. The police had set up a table. Two blankets, black, covered the same amount of humanoid shapes. _

"_Are they under there?" I whispered._

_Another policeman looked at me sadly before pulling back the blanket. I had been playing with fate being back so late, but if I had been earlier, it could have been me under there as well. _

_The memory of my parent's eyes staring blankly into space will remain with me forever. However, the cold, ashen faces - which are what you would expect- were non-existent. They seemed perfectly fine - other than the fact they were dead. _

**A/N: I know this isn't long, but I will try to get the next chapter up quickly. Please review with comments and suggestions for improvements!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: next chapter….**

_Chapter 1_

The evening sun was starting to set behind the trees of my grandmother's garden. They were oak trees, can live for hundreds of years… I couldn't understand why humans can't. Why my parents couldn't…

Pulling my legs closer to me, I snuggled further into her sofa – it was old and leathery, but the throw kept away the cold. Staring blanking into the darkening sky, my mind flashed through the day. The funeral was a small affair. Somehow, it was the only thing that forced me to believe they were dead – I had been so sure they would just wake up…

My grandmother was a small women, but very eccentric. Somehow, she always seemed slightly lost – as if she had been plucked from somewhere else. Talking of vampires and fairies with such detail I had almost believed her… Somehow, as my next of kin, she had gained guardianship of me and I had been placed in her rambling cottage. .

Realizing that I was still crying, my arm reached up to wipe after the tears. A weight joined me on the sofa and soon my grandmother had me wrapped up in her arms.

"There, there, love, ssh now," she whispered gently.

I am beginning to think that she is all I have left…

****

The following morning greeted me gently and seemed to be another fairly unpredictable day. The weather was hinting at both sun and showers and I seriously couldn't decide if I wanted to get out of bed. I mean, what would be the point… nothing was going to change. Eventually however, I dragged myself out of bed and wrapped my blue dressing gown around my shoulders in an attempt to fend away the cold. Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the door and tiptoed into the kitchen.

The sight that met me was unexpected. An unknown woman sat opposite my gran, the old woman looked both shocked and upset. The women had frizzy brown hair that almost lay straight but her clever, honey-brown eyes met my blue ones with a smile. After gesturing for me to come over, she passed me a thick yellowing envelope. It was addressed to,

_Miss Kirsty Peterson,_

_Second bedroom,_

_Fairy Cottage,_

_Dorset._

Turning it over, my eyes quickly found an interesting wax seal that held the letter closed.

"Can I open it?" the woman nodded.

_Dear Miss Kirsty Peterson,_

_I understand that this may come as a shock, but I am writing to inform you that you are a witch. It may also surprise you to know that both your parents and your grandmother were magical as well. Having recently turned eleven, you are now eligible to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_You are advised to purchase the items listed on the separate piece of parchment,_

_We expect your reply by no later than the 1__st__ of August._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Lord Potter, Lord Black, Order of Merlin 1__st__ Class. _

"Nan?" I asked timidly, "why is the letter saying that you and I can do magic?"

The older woman turned to face me, her puffy eyes provided the evidence of more crying, "Your parent's death was not caused by a gas explosion. They and your house was destroyed by dark magic. We all have the power to perform spells – which we have, and you will, learn at Hogwarts. However, fate forced us to surrender our magic in order to protect you."

Once the strange woman had gone, I moved back upstairs. Magic was what had orphaned me, when it murdered my parents… was this something I really wanted to enter into? How did I know that I wouldn't be killed, or worse – be the killer. Why had my family lied to me, keeping crucial details from me! Surely these were things I should have known!

Pulling the bedclothes up around me, my brain continued to process the information I had been provided with – everything felt so jumbled within my head. I couldn't really understand what was going on… In theory, I should have grown up knowing who I was. However, it had been a series of events that had prevented me from knowing the truth for the first eleven years of my life.

You must understand that for years the wizarding world had lived in peace. The most evil wizard ever known, Voldemort, was defeated by the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, about twelve years ago. However, it was but one year after I was born that a new shadow appeared. Everywhere, people where starting to die. Muggles and wizards died in their hundreds – unexpectedly in murders, surreal car crashes, explosions..

The muggle church thought it was the time of judgment; believing that the devil, Lucifer, was finally getting rid of the sinful people on this earth. However, the wizarding world could only laughed at such folly, through even they held no answer to what was happening around them. Both societies found their lives tumbling around their ears.

However, when I was nearly two years old my parents were informed of a prophecy concerning me. Nobody knows its exact content - only that because of my ancestry I will have a special job in my life. They suggested that somehow I would be the one to stop this evil. However, before I would be able to do that it required me to grow up. My parents were advised to hide me. So they hid their wands at a friend's house and went to live as muggles - sacrificing their places in their world for the good of wizards and muggles alike.

It was whatever, whoever, that was killing these innocent people that had arrived at my house on the day my parents had died. They had unmercifully slayed my mother and farther. In a way, fate had persuaded my to meet the brother in order to save the world. Personally, I didn't understand why I would be the one to destroy the big, bad monster under the bed. I mean… how could I be so important to all of this – they have to be talking nonsense!

**A/n: chapter 1! What you think??? Personally I've editing quite a bit onto the original. I think this flows a lot better. On to chapter 2…**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: On we go to chapter 2 =D !!!!**

_Chapter 2_

The sun's light was glittering off the shop windows. Looking forward, I could see the path before me covered in cobble stones – all catching the light due to the morning dew. Diagon Alley was the Wizarding shopping street in London. All the shops contained brightly colored displays in their front windows with objects that I had not even considered before today. At the far end of the street, in the opposite direction, was on old building built in like bricks known as _Gringotts_. It was the wizarding bank and my grandmother had accessed her wizarding account, something she hadn't done for decades, in order to pay for my school equipment.

"Nan!" I exclaimed, as we wondered in the direction of the _Leaky Cauldron, _for lunch, "Can you pick up my book please, I dropped it."

The woman turned and gave me a small smile as she lifted the book from the floor and added it to her own pile. Its title '_Hogwarts a history (Version two by Hermione Weasley)_' flashed in the sunlight. My Nan's face continued to blaze with recognition after every shop we passed. This was understandable; she had been to Hogwarts herself once. However, since she and my parent's had gone into hiding they had never ventured here.

"Kirsty," she asked, "should we get you a wand next or after lunch?"

I shouted back a loud 'now please!' as we continued up the busy street. However, as we walked, I noticed a boarded up alley way.

"Where does that lead to?" I asked, curious about what could be hidden.

"My dear, that is Knockturn alley and you are never to enter it," she muttered, "It was a heaven for dark magic and the ministry closed it off after Voldemort was defeated."

I nodded. However, in the pit of my stomach, I had a strange feeling it wasn't as shut off as it seemed to be. It almost felt as if eyes followed my progress up the cobbled road. However, I pushed these feelings to the back of my mind – I was too excited about getting a wand!

"Here we are!" she announced cheerfully, pushing open a newly polished door.

She held it open for me as I also made my entrance. I was pleased to be able to drop my stuff down onto the floor, my arms were aching!

"Hello Mrs. Peterson," greeted a young voice.

"Marcus Ollivander?" questioned my Nan.

He nodded, "after my uncle died in the war I inherited the shop."

She also nodded, "Marcus, meet my granddaughter, Kirsty Peterson."

He flashed me grin, "here for a wand I presume?"

I smiled back, "yes sir, I'm starting Hogwarts in September!"

Before I knew what was happening I was being measured. The enchanted tape was just measuring the length of my feet when the owner clicked his fingers and it fell to the floor. The young man soon disappeared into the network of selves that filled most of the selves. Eventually, however, Mr. Ollivander moved out of the shadows of his store carrying a pile of colored boxes.

"These are our newest batch of wands," he explained as he placed the pile on his desk.

He handed me the first one and I waved it about a bit - though I found myself disappointed when nothing happened. We very quickly went though the batch of wands - to no avail. Soon I was waving wands that had been made about a hundred years ago.

The strangest thing was, the older the wand got the more compatible it seemed to be. When I eventually got through to a wand that had been made in the time of the great war of 1066, I had already made a complete mess of the man's store. I tried to apologize, but he seemed to relish in the challenge I presented him and informed me that there was no harm done.

Marcus sat in silence for a moment - contemplating something. He quickly told us to 'wait a minute' as he rushed to the back of the shop, out of sight.

"What do you think he's doing?" I asked my Nan.

She shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the silhouette of the man walking towards us, a long box cradled carefully in his arms. As he came into the light of the front of the store he gently placed the box onto his desk. His nimble fingers untied the red satin lace that held the box together. He then quickly opened the box to reveal a very long wand.

"15 inches," he explained, "Phoenix feather core and from around the time of the Hogwarts founders. It does have the Hogwarts crest on but we are not sure who it indeed belonged to."

He then gestured for me to take it.

Carefully, my tentative hand reached out to grip the wood. It felt warm under my finger tips and, after giving it a quick swish, a stream of sparks filled the wood. Smiling, the two adults clapped and cheered – glad that they had finally found success…

**A/N: There's chapter three! I do appreciate that these chapters aren't particularly long, however, I believe that this will be the main format of the story. Sorry! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N; I'm hoping you are enjoying the plot so far. I am also hoping you like my character as well- I do =D**

_Chapter 3_

"Kirsty hurry up! You'll miss the train!" shouted my Nan up the stairs.

"I am coming as quickly as I can!" I exclaimed loudly, struggling to find the sleeves in my coat due to my panic.

After promising her that I indeed had everything I needed packed into my trunk, as well as checking my new owl was locked safely in her cage, we drove off in her yellow beetle.

I wasn't looking forward to the two hour drive we had on our hands to get to London. I had been dragged out of bed at 6 that morning so I had time to get ready. Leaving at 8 allowed us to have time to spare, in case of traffic jams.

The countryside whizzed past the car window. However, my excitement about Hogwarts had kept me awake last night until late and I soon found my eyes fluttering shut.

After what seemed like a minute, I felt someone shake my shoulders gently. My eyes fluttered open to meet my Nan's brown ones. She seemed unsure but attempted to cover it with a smile.

"We're here," she explained gently.

I nodded and lifted my tired body out of the car and onto the pavement. After finding a trolley and returning to the car I helped Nan load my Hogwarts things on to it.

The short walk towards the barrier between the muggle platforms 9 and 10 rewarded us some very weird looks.

"Why has she got an owl?" one small girl asked her mother.

"I don't know," answered her mother, "but don't stare."

I giggled silently, if only they knew where I was going, however I soon stopped after a glare sent to me by my guardian. She didn't approve of laughing at those who didn't understand for some reason.

We carried on walking, silently, towards the barrier. After taking Nan's hand, I followed her though what seemed to be a solid brick wall. It was a really odd sensation; however, it was the most powerful bit of magic I had seen so far. Would I be able to make something like that?

As we emerged onto the crowded station, a wall of sound hit my ears. It was a collage of chatter, laughter and a combination of different animal noises. I looked around me, staring with wide eyes; a huge scarlet train with the words '_Hogwarts express'_ written in gold lettering on the side stood on the tracks, billowing a haze of sparks. A large clock hung from the ceiling showing the time '10:30am.' Huge crowds of parents wishing their kids goodbye filled the platform. I paused at the sight. A few tears running down my face, I wished my parents where here to wish me off…

"Come on," commented my Nan, pushing me in the direction of the train, "let's find you a compartment."

I nodded silently, brushing the tears from my eyes.

My Nan helped me lift my heavy trunk onto the train. Then we walked down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. In every one we passed a different group of students was laughing and joking with friends, discussing summers and planning the year ahead.

"It's full," whispered my Nan to me, looking worried, "you'll have to sit with someone my love."

"Are you a first year?" asked a strange female voice.

We looked up from our conversation, "yes I am," I replied nervously, biting my lower lip.

In front of us stood a tall girl already dressed in her school uniform. She looked about 15 – which would make her a firth year. She had brown hair that flowed down her back in waves and her honey eyes sparkled with the joy of life.

"Come sit with us," she said to me before looking at my Nan and holding out her hand, "I'm Crissy, a Gryffindor Prefect by the way."

My Nan smiled gently, taking the hand and shaking it, "Thank you Crissy I'll be happy if she's sat with someone friendly."

The three of us maneuvered my trunk in the compartment before I followed my Nan back onto the platform.

"Nan," I asked, feeling like I'd missed something important. "What's Gryffindor?"

My Nan looked shocked for a second, "I can't believe I didn't tell you! Well at Hogwarts a magical hat will sort you into a house, depending on your character. Gryffindor is one of them."

"Which one were you in?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw," she answered, "like the rest of my family, though your father was a Slytherin, like his father."

Suddenly a whistle blew and the chatter began to morph into shouts of goodbyes and parent's pointed their children onto the train.

"You better go," she whispered.

I nodded sadly before wrapping my arms around her tightly. She praised my arms off her gently before passing me some money. I nodded in thanks before wishing her goodbye and promising her I would write. Then I sprinted onto the train.

I arrived in Crissy's compartment to find it empty. As a result I took the seat next to the window, I liked watching the world fly by. I could see my Nan standing alone not far from me. I smiled excitedly at her and was pleased when she returned it, I hated leaving her by herself but I was looking forward to adventures away from home. A final whistle blew before the train slowly began to move. I waved happily at her as the train pulled away from the station – she soon faded from sight. My owl, Orion, hooted sadly at me from his cage – he liked my Nan as much as I did. (Though that was because she was always feeding him tidbits from the table)!

"Who are you?" asked a voice from the door.

I looked up. Another girl, who looked about the same age as Crissy, was standing there. She was examining me with a quizzical expression.

"She's a first year who doesn't know anyone. So I said she could sit with us," Crissy told her friend.

"My name's Kirsty Peterson," I explained, "I can go if you want…"

Both girls smiled and insisted I should stay with them.

"Some more of our friends will be coming along soon, they're just catching up with a few mates," Crissy said, "I always prefer it if the compartment is full!"

I nodded, "Thanks for letting me sit with you."

Both girls smiled again, "it's cool."

We were soon joined by a small crowd of other people. The new occupants consisted of three other girls and two guys. I seemed very popular within the group, they thought I looked cute. I was pleased that I seemed to fit in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a young woman pushing a large trolley.

Everyone in the compartment seemed to jump into a queue in unison. Being the furthest away I ended up near the back. When, eventually, everyone else had decided on their sweets I arrived at the front of the queue.

About five minutes later, I had spent my money and I was sitting happily eating my way though a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. There were also two unopened chocolate frogs sat on my lap.

"Ewww!" I exclaimed a few beans into the packet.

"What is it?" asked the guy next to me, Thomas.

"Sprout flavor!"

He laughed, "kid, when they say 'every flavor' they mean every flavor. Last packet I had, I found a bogey one!"

"That's gross Thomas," commented Crissy.

He nodded, laughing.

My packet of beans was soon passed around the compartment. It was funny to see all the different flavors you could get. When they were finished we moved onto everyone's chocolate frogs.

"Do you collect the cards?" asked Elizabeth in a friendly voice.

I shook my head, "I didn't know there were any."

The compartment looked shocked, "your muggle born then?" asked Crissy.

I shook my head, "No, but I don't really want to explain."

"Fair enough," commented Thomas.

The next couple of hours passed with talks of Quidditch, families and card collections. By the time we had finished the sky was beginning to get dark.

"Can all students please change into their uniform as we will soon be approaching the school, thank you," ordered a voice that seemed to be amplified by magic, or at least I presumed it was.

Everyone in the compartment, except Crissy, scrambled for their uniform and I soon found the compartment empty of boys. The older girls and I quickly swapped our muggle clothes for our school robes before waiting outside the compartment for the boys to change.

Within half an hour later we all felt the train pulling to a stop.

"Kirsty I'll show you where the first years go," offered Crissy, "Guys save me a space in a carriage!"

I followed the older girl out of the train and onto a platform. By now most of the students had already got off the train and I felt very claustrophobic. I felt better when Crissy offered me her hand and I felt her pulling me though the throng of students.

When I could breathe again I looked around. Over the tops of the older student's heads I could see huge mountains. The old station was covered in moss and a large bridge went over the train track.

"Kirsty this is Edward," explained Crissy, pointing to a man in the middle of a crowd of first years, "he's the gamekeeper. Stay with him, I'll see you later."

She flashed me a brilliant smile before heading into the student mass.

"Is everybody here?" asked the gamekeeper.

Everybody shrugged; however, after a quick count he seemed satisfied.

"Ok, follow me."

We followed him down a short stony path. As we rounded the corner the students at the front gasped. In front of us stretched a huge lake. The clearness of the night allowed us to see the stars in the sky.

A loud splash caused everybody's heads to turn.

"Don't worry," comforted Edward, "it's just the giant squid, she's harmless."

A few students felt inclined to gasp again at this statement. However, we followed him quietly to a small fleet of wooden boats. All were waiting calmly, upon the still water. After we had all boarded a boat we sat waiting for something to happen. When the boats suddenly started to move on their own I jumped so high that I nearly fell overboard.

However, two hands gripped my robes before I was able to go completely over the side.

"Thanks," I whispered to the girl sitting next to me.

She smiled, "anytime, but I advise staying dry if possible. I mean, how embarrassing to enter the Great hall soaking wet!"

I nodded in agreement and we continued our journey across the great lake in compatible silence.

**A/N: wow, randomly long chapter! So here's a quick summary of he events so far:**

**Kirsty's parents have been murdered by a strange dark force, **

**A prophecy has caused her gran and her late parents to go into hiding**

**Kirsty is meant to be able to make the darkness go away. **

**So, any comments??**


End file.
